epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tesla Man/Wiki Comics 1: Time Flies When You're Dying
He bounced back from the blow to his head against the brick wall, dust of brick settling over his spinning head. He opened his eyes, but each time he tried more of the tiny clay particles settled into his socket. His body lifted from the ground, the dust slipping from his limp body. He opened his eyes to get a glimpse of his surroundings, but the world was upside-down and foggy, as though 3D glasses were set over his eyes He was raised face to face with the most horrid creature he’s ever laid eyes on, no, not a creature, more like a man, with the ability to crush his skill like an orange. The massive bulk of flesh that was gripping tight to his shirt collar grunted, releasing a burst of dry air. The roar of the crowd that had gathered, all criminals of the sort, made the large man’s next move in-audible. Nik had plans to clear his vision, but it didn’t work out as he planned, as a bulky fist slammed into the right side of his face. He was set down and pushed towards the crowd who then proceeded to push him back into the small circle in the alleyway which would soon be his grave. The large man charge, his eyes fixed on those of Nik, as the man now laying on the ground gasped for air as his vision cleared. The charging rhino-man smiled at his vulnerability and Nik did the same for the mirroring reason. The man who’s name appeared to be Rex, based on what the crowd was shouting, lunged at Nik. Nik instinctively rolled out of the way, flipping his way up to his feet. Rex had done a barrel roll into the crowd and nobody besides Nik was happy about that. Rex stood, his eyes in flames as he let out a roar unlike any other. Nik swung a kick. No. Not at Rex who was now slowly approaching taking elephant sized breaths, but at a pipe running along the side of the brick wall. It popped loose though not without a deafening crack from Nik’s foot. Nik crumpled in pain but regained his composure as Rex took advantage of the moment and charged once more. Nik ducked down to grab the pipe, and swung the baseball bat sized piece of lead at the side of Rex’s head, the hulking man smashed into the brick wall. While the average citizen would have suffered a severe concussion from the injury, Rex wiped the blood from the side which had hit the wall, and rubbed the deep bruising side of his bald head which the pipe had hit. Rex crouched down to retrieve a piece of brick from the wall, and raised it into the air, throwing it like lighting at Nik. Nik swung the pipe and the brick shattered, chunks flew in all directions but a good sized piece- with momentum and all- bounced from the pipe and hit Nik’s skull with a thud. Rex stormed over and swung a punch, met with the pipe. A snap came from his fist, followed by the pipe getting tossed from Nik’s hand. The suited-man took a kick a Rex’s head as the iron-man recovered from the break his hand has just went through. Rex fell to the ground, but the fight wasn’t over for him. He kicked at Nik who was thrown back at the wall, collapsing towards the ground. Nik was a skilled fighter, but he had met his match. Rex stood one more, raising the pipe which had broken his hand, over his head in preparation to swing it down and crack Nik’s skull. Nik narrowed his eye as he propelled himself upward, kneeing Rex’s arm followed by a satisfying slam. Nik was now a head taller than the 7-foot Rex, and dropped his elbow on the Goliath’s head on his drop back down. Rex grunted as Nik’s feet landed on the ground. Rex was now on his knees, his eyes spinning in every direction. Nik retrieved the pipe, and propelled it a Rex’s head as he would with a spear, and Rex dropped down unconscious. Nik rose, taking a massive breath. He stepped towards the gaping crowd with a satisfied smirk on his face and paused. He turned back towards the man who had assaulted his for his wallet. He slipped his wallet from his pocket and tossed the empty piece of leather at Rex. “I don’t bring money with me” he said in a gasping breath “when i go for a walk” He smiled and turned back towards the crowd, pushing them aside and he walked to the sidewalk and pulled out his cellphone. ϟ ϟ ϟ The punching bag swung back as another blow was made to it by Nik’s foot. The air was dense in sweat as the substance ran down his face. He stepped away from the bag and grabbed a water-bottle, taking far more than one gulp. He sat down as Mr. Kelley walked into the gym. The butler was well built, though age had played a factor in him. His seventy year old figure was worn, and the scars from the side of his face were prominent. The ex-soldier had taken a blow in Vietnam, and while Nik had offered multiple times to pay for him to cover up the scars, Mr. Kelley pressed on that it showed character. Mr. Kelley grunted as he grabbed the bag to stop the swinging. He reached a remote into his pocket and pressed a button, flipping on all of the lights in the gym. Metal weights reflected the glow in a beautiful fashion, the concrete ground absorbed the light, making it glisten. “There’s a man upstairs for you” Mr. Kelley said as he gestured towards the elevator, picking up Nik’s water bottle and refilling it at the water dispenser in the corner. Nik looked down at his undershirt, drenched in sweat. “Tell him to leave a message.” Mr. Kelley dropped the water bottle next to Nik on his seat. “She would like to talk to you face to face.” Mr. Kelley straightened his bow tie, taking a buttoned down shirt, black pants, and a vest off of a rack by the door where Nik had left them. “And i think it would be heathy for you to talk to someone besides me.” He tossed the clothes at Nik. “She’ll have to wait than” he took off his undershirt and wiped his sweat off with a towel. “I’ll be right up.” Mr. Kelley turned towards the elevator and headed his way up to ground level. 30 minutes later, Nik emerged into one of the nicer rooms in Faraday Manner. It’s carpet stretched from wall to wall, and a grandfather clock stood in the corner, keeping time with his footsteps. Sitting on the couch was the figure of a woman dressed in a silk white dress and a black pencil skirt. Laura Riley stood, setting the cup of tea on the end table. “Ms. Riley.” Nik approached “what brings you here?” The Faraday Enterprises board member cleared her throat. “Well Mr. Faraday” she looked at the grandfather clock “There seems to be an issue with your plans. You wanted a... Shock proof vest?” “Yes ma’am.” He stared intently, listening to what was coming next. “What do you plan to use such a thing for? We’re surely not going to spend thousands to create a vest just so you can go swimming with electric eels if that’s what you were thinking.” He pulled out her phone “Nor will we be setting aside more important things for such a toy.” “Well Laura” he paused and stared at the tight lipped woman “I’m only out for the safety of our scientist, and if we are to continue making innovations like we are, who knows what dangers await us?” Laura closed her eyes and spoke. “Well, i can assure you our scientists are perfectly safe the way they are. I’ll come back to you when there actually is an accident in one of our labs.” Nik walked over to the couch and sat on it and Mr. Kelley opened the door for Laura to walk out. When she did, Mr. Kelley closed the door with a lock of insurance that the woman would never come back. Mr. Kelley turned to Nik, “Would you like me to get Dr. Brooks on the phone for you?” He said as he grabbed the Faraday scientist’s card from a coffee table. Nik took off his vest. “This is a special request, i’ll be heading over to the lab” He spoke as he buttoned up his suit jacket. Category:Blog posts